Problem: Express this number in scientific notation. $98{,}690{,}000{,}000$
Solution: There are $\exponentColor{10}$ digits to the right of the leading $\leadingColor{9}$ (and to the left of the decimal). So: $98{,}690{,}000{,}000 = \leadingColor{9}.869 \times 10^{\exponentColor{10}}$